


Romance is in the Air

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah finds out that gay is yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

One day Elijah had an epiphany.

He wanted to tell someone.

Dom wasn't answering his phone. He didn't dare tell Sean. Billy's phone is busy. Ian would be so excited for him that he would have a stroke or something. Orlando! Yes!

"H'llo?"

"ORLI! Mate!"

"What, what's going on?"

"Guess what? I'm gay!"

There was a silence.

"Orli, mate, did you faint or something? Sorry man, didn't know you'd take it so hard."

There was a triumphant yell. "ME TOO! I just realized!"

"All right, man! We could be twins, haha!"

"No we could be, like, boyfriends and stuff!"

"Good idea! Let's fuck!"

"Yay! Come on over! I have beer!"

"PARTY!"

And so began the beautiful romance of movie stars Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom.

The End


End file.
